Hold onto me
by Tsuonae
Summary: Rin has learned alot from living with a Inu youkai for years, but there are some things her master has yet to say. Not sure if I should continue as a story or make it a viginette. I'm open to suggestions.
1. Default Chapter

Sitting in the meadow, Rin was well aware of the presence watching her from the bow of a tree far above. He always watched her. Jaken was out gathering wood for a fire, so she was free to do what she wanted. To tell the truth, she was slightly too old to be making flower necklaces; but she wasn't about to tell her master that, it gave her time with him that she was rarely afforded.

'Twelve years I've lived here, and still I've never grown tired of it...' Rin had been six years old when Sesshoumaru had brought her here, to Jaken's displeasure. She still had the same chocolate brown hair, the bright laughing eyes, and she was still an annoyance to Jaken's. She had never been allowed outside alone, but ever since she'd turned 13 (the Japanese Human equivalent for marriage appropriate age) she'd noticed an even stronger sense of protectiveness from Sesshoumaru, he never allowed out of his or Jaken's sight, and ever since...That day he'd even sent some of his guard out with her.

Flashback

Rin had been fourteen and had begged and begged until Sesshoumaru had allowed her to come with him to one of the local villages, which supposedly had reported a larger amount of Youkai causing a disturbance in the area, since it hadn't been a specific Youkai problem he had allowed her to come along.

She had always loved riding on Ah-Un and she had slept for hours before they arrived.

Jaken as usual had been nagging, "Human! Sesshoumaru needs no interruptions from you stay close!"

"Yes almighty Jaken-sama," I said tauntingly. I never talked to him as Sama, he was simply someone to pick on and according to Sesshoumaru, obey, 'At least as far as my education went...'

Sesshoumaru was very insistent that I learn to read and write and learn the basic education of a nobleman, women, I am told, traditionally don't receive a full education, but Sesshoumaru-sama says that I will grow to be better than the 'Lowly' human scum that usually are seen about.

We had proceeded to the market and Jaken had went over to one of the concession stands (Sesshoumaru had entered the elders home) and was browsing the varied selection of herbs, potions and general medicines, all the while muttering obscenities.

The shopkeeper, spying the mutated toad immediately began

Screaming, "Help! Its one of the invading Youkai! Help!"

Several villagers surrounded us; they had seen me with him...I can still remember what they were saying; 'The toad must've kidnapped the girl... unclean...diseased...rid ourselves' before finally one bold man stepped forward, grabbing my arm.

"We must kill the toad... leave the girl to me..."

Even I, at such a young age, really didn't like the malicious glint in the mans eyes. He watched me lustfully all the while dragging me to a tent. In the background I could hear Jaken swearing viciously and a few squawks of 'AQWK!'

I was too frozen to move, not even breathe, much less speak or protest, but the one thought I had was 'Sesshoumaru Sama, where are you?' He had always protected me, I was still young, I was bound to be just a little pathetic, I mean my situation was a Bit extreme.'

Before Rin knew it she was inside the hut, and the mans hands were all over her,

But before he got any farther than her waist she emitted an ear splitting scream...

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

The man seemed stunned for a minute, probably by the buzzing in his ears, before he had Rin on the floor and smacked her bruising across the face... Well that lasted about thirty seconds.

Before either knew what was going on a low growling came from the door and the man was pinned to the wall, Sesshoumaru holding him in a chokehold. "You have picked the wrong Youkai to fuck with, human."

The human was laying face down on the floor, drenched in blood. A hole gaped through

his stomach, his head was lying across the room, contorted in grotesque horror.

Sesshoumaru handed Rin his stole to cover her ripped clothes before beckoning, "Come Rin"

Rin instantly had him around the legs and was sobbing uncontrollably, with a sigh Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and put her gently over his shoulder. And walked outside, Jaken was spiting out blood but across the village square the group of humans seemed to be worse off than him.

Sesshoumaru spoke out, apparently to the village elder, who was standing outside his house, his

mouth agape. "The people of your village have harassed my servant, denied him service, been generally unaccommodating, molested my charge and have proven themselves unworthy of protection, you should feel lucky that I allow the rest of your village to live, I deny you protection from

this Sesshoumaru, another act of disobedience such as this, and you will die."

We had left without another word, but I had heard one man speak as we

left, "What's the big deal it's only a woman, why bother, why care?"

Three years after that, just after the demon once known as Naraku was defeated by some band of renegades 'Sesshoumaru sama never did tell me who, or what his connection and interest with Naraku was', a demon had come to that village, and the people had offered their allegiance to it, I had heard Sesshoumaru speaking to Jaken about it... the village was not missed. And I held no wish for him to spare it. That incident still scars my mind.

End flashback

She never had quite figured out why Sesshoumaru-sama had saved her. He hated humans. For some reason she was bothered by that more and more lately. He hated his brother for being human, he didn't bat an eye at killing scores at once. So why was she so special?

Sometimes Inu-youkai were just odd. Speaking of which...

"Rin."

There was her favorite Youkai. Giving him one of her most brilliant smiles, Rin practically bounced over to the Youkai. The Youkai seemed to stare at her for a moment, most likely wondering how a human of eighteen years could be so childlike. Rin, for her part chose to ignore her master's gaze, never let it be said that she had learned nothing from her lessons.

"Rin, what were you doing." Sesshoumaru-sama did not question, he commanded.

Lifting a brow in a decidedly fluffy-esque manner, Rin replied in a monotone; "My lord, I was wondering when we were going to leave; I need a different color flower if I want to finish my daisy chain." After all, what did Inu-Youkai know about the thoughts of not so little girls?

TBC? Maybe...


	2. Light Citrus

Wow. I wrote this a while ago and I wasn't sure it would get any response. I was kinda put off it for a while because 1st time I wrote it, it got up to 55kb; the first chapter, and then my computer died... SO I forgot what I'd written down for that part...But that's ok. Oh yeah, my policy; I don't think I'm gonna hold any chapters hostage for reviews, cause that limits me, as long as I get A response to each chapter I really don't give a damn. You'll have to excuse me if I get a little confused in some parts; I'm a yaoi writer for the most part but Sess/rin just screams YAY to me. I don't know if I can bring myself up to a lemon, but I'm going for a heavy lime this chapter as I found last chapter rather flavorless (gotta get your daily citrus). Ah, I'm so much more comfy now that I'm writing something longer than two pages...

' She felt warm, flushed; like she was wrapped in wool. _Something _was brushing against her leg...and it was moving up. Rin couldn't be quite sure but a moan may have escaped her. Someone's _hand _was moving up her thigh. Opening her eyes she was met with intense red and blue; those same eyes that were usually so calm. Two clawed hands were on her breasts now.

"Ah..!"

"Be quiet Rin." The voice authorative. His eyes were those of when he transformed, but his face itself remained so collected. His eyes were rapt upon his own fingers. Rin couldn't suppress a shudder and experimentally lifted her arms, when it broached no reaction she would them around his neck, into his hair. Apparently he didn't care what she did as long as she didn't stop him.

At her action, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed fractionally before his face was buried in her neck...Okay, that was definitely licking; and she'd inform him of that as soon as her breath came back. And then he bit down, exulting a cry from her. It didn't hurt really, but she was breathing even faster now, and it was so hot...spring shouldn't make her this hot.

A light rumbling was issuing from the Youkai attached to her pulse point. Soft growling; not quite angry, more like...possessive? What the-- "Nnnn..." He was sucking on her neck now, and his hands were moving again. Kami, she felt like she was floating... "Wha...?" And it seemed her vocabulary had disappeared, now she was only capable of dis-jointed syllables.

"Mine." The teeth went lower, now on her breast...Since when had she slept naked? ...And they connected. "_Only Mine_." Those amazing hands were parting her legs, holding them there with his own and then...His hand was _there_. Her head went back, her body arching; those _hands_...

A finger stuck boldly inside her, exploring. "Mmn..." Her whole body was throbbing now. He was on top of her, his legs lightly pinning hers, somehow retaining his weight half upon the mattress still, his hand was holding her leg open, while the other delved deeper. His mouth was making a feast out of her; eating her alive. A second and then a third finger were introduced, faster than she could think, touching that one place...

"Ahh...! Nnnn...Sessss..." She drew out his name on a labored breath. Her eyes forced themselves open without her permission; he was saying something, her muddled bran just had to decipher it.

"Rin." His voice not nearly as composed, a thick growl. "Look at me." She did, barely; he had to ask that just as that finger rubbed so desperately...Her back arched even more and she shuddered violently, struggling to retain eye contact. "I'm your master; you belong to me." Again, that was accompanied by going _deeper. _That was soo not fair...!

"S...Sess..." _Sesshoumaru _did not act like this! No way...Not that she had the breath or the presence of mind to complain; she didn't want to complain. She couldn't breath for want of more of the contact.

His eyes narrowed again, dangerously, with a growl that might have been a bitten off curse he put his free and on the small of her back, forcing her into the contact...Rin's eyes widened, her breathing pained, and let out what might have been a whimpered. She could feel his claws now, so delicately used; most people would be afraid of them, of the venom thy could produce...It really didn't penetrate her mind now. She retrieved one of her hands from its perusal of his silky mane. She tried to block those small sounds that escaped her mouth.

Her face was flushed now, her lips puffy, as though begging for attention.

He didn't like that, it seemed. Almost violently he pinned her other her down, abandoning her back. "Say it." Say what? She tried to bury her face in his neck but once again he pulled her back, eyes trained on her lips. "Admit that you belong to me."

With a strangled whimper, Rin was positive her throat was no longer working. "S...essss...!" She nodded her head vigorously, eyes closed, trying to get closer to those fingers that had temporarily stopped moving again...Goddamnit!

"Rin..." he wouldn't demand again, he wanted to hear her say it. The hand was withdrawn now, resting on her hip, he was now for the most part, perched on her, over her heaving breasts instead of leaning over. He was still lightly growling.

That brought her from her haze. She pulled her wrist from his grasp, her hand long fallen from around his neck, and he allowed her. Drawing herself up she was stuck by the revelation; he too was naked. If she hadn't been in the position she was merely a moment ago she would have blushed; but her face was dyed red already, too much with want. Her legs straddled his, her head only reached his chest. He watched her, his eyes red and still hazed, waiting to see what she would do.

"Yours..." She needed it...Something. "Only yours...Please...?" She was rubbing almost shamelessly against one of his legs; between both of hers. She could feel the muscle clench tightly, even as she watched his face, his eyes closed for a moment in concentration, summoning some kind of control...Before that was blown all to hell.

In a split second she was pinned to the bed. His legs once again parting hers, naturally now; she held no resistance. His hands briefly forced her shoulders to the mattress, as though afraid she would leave-- before one hastily went to her core. Parting her...And then it was like she was split apart.

His clawed hands dug into her thighs but she didn't care. Her hands were tangling in his hair, but he didn't seem to even notice. Her legs were frozen in that position, wanting to come up and wrap around him... Her head was back, mouth wide, her eyes closed in the moment. She couldn't focus on anything and it seemed she had gone deaf. But he was there...Inside of her...

"Sesshoumaru...!" '

Rin sat up, breathing harshly. That had definitely been one of her more interesting dreams. She had been dreaming about him for two years; since she'd turned sixteen...And now she had to change her sheets. This was a drawback of living with youkai's. If she left her bedding like that either one of the servants, or even Jaken...could think she was flaunting...or even worse; in heat. Eeeeew! Gross!

Yet another thing she had learned through these years; there was no way to hide smells from Youkai, but if you didn't try they tended to read into things...She DID NOT need a lesson in Human Mating rituals from Jaken, cause that EXACTLY what Sesshoumaru would do; send Jaken.

Getting up, she put the blankets into the tub of water after filling the Bath up halfway,

half for washing and half to rinse out the sheets. She could go down to breakfast then.

For some reason, whenever she had these dreams, Sesshoumaru was never at breakfast; usually he appeared sometime after lunch...Locked up in the study. She usually tried her best not to put too much thought into that.

A loud pounding could be heard through the heavy wood of the door to her room...And there was that annoying squawking sound. "Rin! It's time to get up! Lord Sesshoumaru demands that you eat breakfast before joining him in the study!"

"Jaken, what does...? Oh never mind..." Knowing the toad demon had already left, Rin finished dressing and left the soaking sheets for the servants to handle later. She wanted to know what it was Sesshoumaru wanted to announce.

Sitting down in front of the large table, Rin was unsurprised by Sesshoumaru's absence, but she was struck by the servant's behavior. They were almost frenzied; the only time they had acted like this before had been when...Oh crap; not _again!_ "JAAAAKENN...!" Knowing the toad wouldn't be far, Rin saw him entering out of breath only moments later.

And here comes the lecture on proper etiquette...

Cutting him off before he could begin his rant, "Are we having visitors today?"

The toad puffed up pompously, "That is none of your business Rin! You are supposed

to have already finished your breakfast so Lord Sesshoumaru can announce-"

"So we ARE having visitors."

"I DIDN'T say that!"

Now pointedly ignoring the whining toad, Rin left her meal and continued on to

Sesshoumaru's study, several minutes later Jaken joined her, muttering darkly.

'I wonder who Sesshoumaru is going to announce?' The announcement was most certainly a someone, as anything not pertaining to Youkai treaties, and ambassadors was usually handled very informally as Sesshoumaru absolutely _loathed _the majority of the Youkai aristocracy. Not that she blamed him; the last time the lord of the eastern lands had visited (an obnoxious older Boar Youkai with wandering eyes) to establish the new territory boundary, it had taken the servants weeks to clean the Dining hall of his entourage's mess.

One of the worst thing's about highborn Youkai was that for the most part when they traveled they brought what seemed like entire legions worth of Youkai with them to demonstrate their supreme influence...And as a human, and Sesshoumaru's ward, she was required to be quiet and take whatever critique the slobbering idiots made of a human in court...Disgusting. Not that she would ever say that to Sesshoumaru-sama, though he was every bit as bored as she; evident through the clench of his claws and set of his fangs.

Remarkably like what she was presented with when she appeared in front of the doors to the study.

Sesshoumaru outwardly looked indifferent, his eyes blank and assessing of the situation. A rather large, Black haired Kitsune lord stood stiffly to his left, in front of the desk that Sesshoumaru sat at. From his clothing he was a lord; more precisely he was the Lord of the Southern lands. The one who drew her attention most was the delicate looking woman beside him; definitely a demon of royal blood.

The woman had dark navy colored hair, flowing down to her hips, her clothing was lighter than most royal garb, with slits at the legs. Though quiet, the beauty gave off an aura apparent to anyone close to her; sadness, not the tragic kind of princess begging to be saved, but the kind that spoke of a cruel interior, intent on only bringing sadness. Nozomi-Hime; of the Southern lands.

Oh, Rin did not like this Woman at all.

Okay; I was going to finish my whole Nozomi-hime spiel; Like get this over in one part, kill the bitch and let it be done (Oops...Just gave away a BIG clue..) But I want to see what people say...Ah, oh well. Nozomi IS NOT going to be a major character, She's just a means to an end. As soon as I get her gone, I'm planning to introduce Inuyasha and Kagome...I'm not sure about Shippou and no Mir&San, since they're going to be busy popping out a whole mini army of lech-monk-in-training. Rin is going to be a little dependent for a while, but as soon as I intro the Sess-VS-Inu thingy, She'll grow some backbone. Suggestions Plz!


End file.
